


dawn kisses

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki greets Sokka when he arrives in Republic City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dawn kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012, posted again here for archival reasons.

The ship arrives several hours late; Suki is still waiting at the waterfront when it crests the horizon.

It’s one of the huge Fire Nation monstrosities left over from the war - they now use the large vessels for trading between the four nations. This particular ship has traveled from the South Pole to Republic City, bringing with it a variety of Water Tribe products. She stands on the newly-built docks, watching as the sun rises over the bay, coloring the sky a thousand shades of orange and pink.

When the gangplank lands with a definitive thud on the wood dock, Suki approaches the iron ship, a small smile curving her lips. Over all the din - sailors shouting at  each other and heavy boxes sliding against metal - she can hear Sokka’s voice, bellowing commands. As she gets closer, she can make out his customary blue attire near a large crowd of sailors.

"Hey, I heard I could find a certain Southern Water Tribe warrior here," she yells, pitching her voice to be heard from the bottom of the gangplank. "So where is he?"

The orders stop and the sailors melt out of Sokka’s path as he stomps over to the edge of the ship. His face lights up like a dragon-firefly when he sees her, practically running down the gangplank. Before she can warn him to be careful, he’s already there.”Suki!”

She braces herself for impact, but he still sweeps her off the ground and twirls her in the air. Laughing, she hugs him back, fingers curling into his heavy robes. He smells like a mix of sweat, salt, and badly-chosen aftershave; surprisingly, Suki has missed his distinctive scent.

He finally sets her down, only to cup her face and pull her into a kiss. Months have passed since they last saw each other, and he kisses her like he’ll never be able to kiss her again, as if he’s saying goodbye instead of hello. Fingers buried in her hair, he pulls her closer and she has to perch on her toes to continue the contact. Their bodies fit together perfectly, their muscles so accustomed to this that they automatically arrange themselves. Suki smiles into the kiss, fingers caressing the wind-chapped skin of his cheeks.

Catcalls and whistles echo down from the ship, and Sokka breaks away from her, already turning his head back toward the crew. “I don’t remember saying that you could all stop unloading! Get those boxes off the ship!” When he looks at her again, his eyes trace her face. There is a contagious and silly grin on his lips, and a matching grin spreads across her face. Sokka maneuvers them out of the path of his crew members before pulling her to him again, resting his forehead on hers.

"Well, hello," he says. "I wasn’t expecting you to be here."

Still smiling, she shrugs. “A little bird told me you might be in town. I just couldn’t resist.”

Sokka grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers, his other arm wrapping around her waist. “I bet you missed me, huh?” Aiming for ‘well-deserved arrogance,’ his words fall short and end up somewhere around ‘hopelessly in love.’

Charmed, Suki kisses him chastely. “No more than you missed me.” Her tone is cheeky, and he laughs upon hearing it. “Now,” she says, sweet grin turning wicked and nose scrunching, “how much more do they need to unload? You stink. How long has it been since you bathed?”

An agonized cry, then: “Suki, that’s just my natural _manly_ smell.” 


End file.
